A Sia Ancora
by LadyAmenti
Summary: Remus has always been a teacher at Hogwarts and this takes place during their fifteenth year. Hermione and remus begine their story, a twisted friendship, and a growing obsession....Turns it into something Hermione isn't ready for. Not compliant, H/R dark
1. Chapter 1

**A Sia Ancora **

**To be still**

**Obsolete**

**The same little Soul**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or world of Harry Potter, furthermore, I do not make money from this sad little story and I never will.**

Many times he would come up here, often with thoughts overflowing and chaotic in his mind. He used the view, the calm garden rolling out to forest line, gave his mind a nice reprieve. With the war and the order rolling around in his head there had been room for little less and a moment of quite was a welcomed friend. With hushed steps he made his way to the attic of the borrow, his heart beating fast in its cage. Images of Sirius and of harry, of death and of friends still close swam up at him. He needed to be free of it all even if that only meant pretending it didn't exists for a brief moment.

The sun had risen and was sitting lazily just above the horizon, its bleary rays of red streamed across his face as he threw open the windows. The fresh air blasted the dust away from him and he took the deepest breath he could, his lungs bursting, his eyes watering as he stared unrelenting out into the world. This place is so happy, so charming he thought. The spirit of this place doesn't know that not that long ago there was a man, an important person in the lives of his friends, of his peers, now dead. Maybe Sirius was in a different world now…..maybe his soul lived on. In any case, the uncertainty of the veil was something that would never change and Remus found the only comforting thought of the whole ordeal was, if the veil was nothing then surely you couldn't care less if you fell into it could you? You couldn't feel pain or happiness if you didn't feel at all.

Remus let his weary body drape against the window seal his weary hands grasping at the edge until his hands trembled and his knuckles turned white. This is life he mused, an endless parade of sad little coincidences…….. How sad his life was……but as he turned away and sighed he realized he was past the stage of self pity when it came to his unusual predicament. Werewolf's were made of tough stuff, especially one as world weary as him.

His inner wolf twitched as he heard the barest of sounds, a soft cursing. Unwelcomed, his misery wanting to linger longer, it was shoved to the side as a myriad of new thoughts entered his mind. Hermione shuffled quietly, well loudly to him, in her and Ginny's room. She was muttering something about ink and damn mess.

He smiled.

Not often did he get to see or speak to her anymore, now that the trio had grown and witnessed the heavy burden the world had in store for them. When he looked at their young faces, he felt a sadness seep into him, one that he couldn't push or subdue. He never wanted to witness another child loose there innocence, the innocence to belief there was hope and good in the world. He walked over the sound and bent down as he realized the old house offered a small peep hole down to the room below. He blushed softly, his pale cheeks turning pale pink as he brought his face close to it and peered in.

She was cursing, wiping away the ink from the old wooden counter. She had been writing a letter obviously, the ink bottle must have tipped when she went to dip her quill. Her little fingers were stained black. He thought briefly he might know a charm to cleanse ink from skin, almost like a tattoo remover. He started slightly, his face burning crimson. He was peeking on the girls, well Hermione in particular. He shook his head and lifted to his knees, his back protesting. Actually it was a good thing he had found this little rot in the floor, he would need to remember to seal this somehow, in case the boys came up here for something and got a little curious. He frowned at the idea, Remus to most he knew, might be considered a tad bit old fashioned but he wouldn't have any students of his peeking on little girls. He doubted the boys would but, even 15 year olds weren't immune to their most common of urges.

He sighed heavily as he crossed the room to the door to make his way down to the next floor. He wondered why Hermione would be up so early, normally Mrs. Weasley was the first to rise….well other than him anyway. Spending the summer with them would make him feel even guiltier than ever. He felt certain responsibility to them all. As their teacher as their friend……as a friend of Harry's father, he wanted to do right by them. He chuckled, a dark and gloomy sound, how could he when he couldn't even do right by himself?

He made his way to the bottom of the stairs turning to the right and making his way to the kitchen. He could smell her and new she had gone that way. When he entered she was leaning against the sink he started slightly, her shirt pulled up part way and hanging in the cold water of the sink, he could see her small tummy from her pants line all the way to…. He felt his face burn and he averted his eyes. He hadn't seen that much of a woman in a ( She's Not A Woman! ) he stopped his thoughts. He looked up and she was looking at him. Her bushy hair was pulled back away from her face and her face lit up as it always did when she saw him….he felt ashamed to have the privilege of her smile. So innocent he thought, if she knew the real me, the monster inside.

"Professor!" her small hands wrung out the bottom of the shirt and she smoothed it out over her stomach, a nasty ink stain across its light blue fabric.

" I was hoping to see you today, you'll think I'm silly…..but having a professor all summer will be a delight." She teased. He smiled and strode over to the sink.

" Oh I see, you only want my company so I can help you on all your homework. She looked scandalized.

"No! I meant it's nice to have YOU here Professor you've always been able to keep up with my conversations." She looked a little abashed, how odd for a fifteen year old to have to worry about people not being able to understand what she was talking about.

"Hermione I believe the feeling is completely mutual." He hesitated then reached for her shirt, he pulled it away from her skin his knuckles grazing her, and whispered a spell, his wand tip touching the fabric. The stain disappeared and quickly dropped the shirt again.

He hoped to god he wasn't blushing…… get a grip Remus, its only her tummy. He chanced a glance and she was beaming at him, already scheming out the summer and how best to utilize his smarts……somehow he didn't mind, if it meant he was helping her and he could enjoy her company at the same time then so be it.

I take my reviewers seriously, so if u want any say in this story wither it its direction or whatever be sure to loves me or hates me I don't care just leave me your thoughts!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sia Ancora **

**To be still**

**Obsolete**

**By Lady Amenti**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or world of Harry Potter, furthermore, I do not make money from this sad little story and I never will.**

The Borrow had never sounded so alive, what a strange feeling for Remus, as he sat at the counter on a stool. With his eyes on his friends and his nose on the delicious smell of bacon and toast in the air, his tummy growled like the hungry wolf it was. The twins had already come and gone, stealing their food away to their rooms, no doubt to work on their newest inventions. Mrs. Weasley eyed the upstairs darkly with every loud pop and crackle.

Harry was the first of the three to appear in the kitchen, yawning loudly he sat down. The next few minutes he was dotted over by Mrs. Weasley until Mr. Weasley finally shooed her away.

"Harry, dear! You're a small boy; you really ought to let me fatten you up a bit." Mr. Weasley made a face they all laughed at as he pointed at his own self.

"Don't listen to her Harry…… you'll never lose it once you get it!" Harry laughed as he pushed back his crazy bed head hair.

"I'll trust you Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley looked over to Remus then.

"Bloody lucky Dumbledore decided this summer you should stay with us Remus, an able wand in these dark times is more valuable than a sock full of galleons!" The werewolf nodded back and smiled. I would always come when needed Arthur, your family is my family to friend. If Dumbledore thinks I should be here then I believe him." They all cheered him until they made their way to the next topic.

Remus drowned them out as he smelled a soft candy smell start to mingle with the smell of his coming breakfast, so soft at first until finally he could distinguished it clearly from the rest of the persons in the room. It reminded him of the sweet smell of cotton candy, and sweet tarts at once. He could hear hushed voices in the next room and was straining to hear what they were saying. Next he knew, Ron came in followed closely by Hermione. He tried to catch her eye but she kept her head down and sat quickly. She grabbed some toast and took a bite, she had her hair pulled back in a bun on top of her head and she wore faded jeans and a big comfy sweater. She said hi to everyone and when she finally caught his questioning glance she graced him with the smallest of smiles.

Later that evening the sun had dimmed slightly, and a soft drizzle had started outside. The children were out playing quidditch, Harry and Ron passed the ball back and forth, even Ginny and the twins were up on their brooms. Remus himself had never been one for quidditch… that had been James and Sirius's game. His had been learning. When he looked closer he realized that Hermione wasn't there. He some time's marveled at how much they were alike….he hadn't thought of it much until recently, when he had nothing else to do but to think. He went to stand, for some reason it really bothered him that he didn't know where she was, was she with Mrs. Weasley? But, as he stood his pants leg caught on the edge of his chair and he stumbled…. He growled under his breath.

"Oh that's so scary….." He paled and turned around fast, there in the door way was Hermione. She giggled softly as she pushed the door open further and stepped in. Remus sat back down and smirked….wanting to hide his clumsiness.

"I assure you Miss Granger it was supposed to be." She laughed again; he decided then that he LIKED making her laugh. Such a beautiful sound when all around the world was filled with screams. He patted the chair beside his window seat and invited her over.

"Why aren't you down with the others Hermione? What brings you to this weary part of the house?" She made her way over to him, parting the dust that had risen from the cushion. He caught his breath, just then the sun had shed its final rays before some cloud had hidden her again…..the dust had caught the rays and framed the small woman in a halo. An angel's halo, how fitting for her…. He thought. She sat down and her feet didn't touch the ground, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to come in and start on some homework." She fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. Remus sighed and hesitated before he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Lair." He accused. She smiled and finally looked directly at him.

"Just a little." She shrugged again and leaned back on the window siding.

"So what did you want me for young lady?" She looked out the window before she spoke again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this was the second chapter. I was so happy to find that a lot of ppl fav this and or story alerted it! On the first and second day. So now that I know this is going to have some followers I will lay out my schedule. I work all week WITH class, so during exam time there wont be any posting but..the summer is coming and I also write on my hour lunches, so expect a chapter a week usually ^_^ This is going to be very dark…..that's only stories I love! However there will be romance and it will be slow…I cant get into fast paced " So like they met, and then like the shagged!" hehe as I aware from my reviews' most of u don't either. But of course, the cup da la grace….. there will be lemons hehehehehehehehehehheeheh I love them too. But tasteful, and in the right place.


End file.
